


Hinata's exchange year

by Tirsk99



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crying Kageyama, Exchange Year, Falling In Love, Father Daichi, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Hinata exhange student, Humor, KageHina - Freeform, Love, M/M, Mother Sugawara, Nishinoya is BAMF, Romance, Suga&Daichi parents, Teen Romance, They still play volleyball, Top Kageyama Tobio, Violence, adopted volleyballteam, basically everyone cries, but this isn't fully angst, crying hinata, slight bullying, suga is a sweetheart, worried Kageyama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirsk99/pseuds/Tirsk99
Summary: Hinata is an exchange student in America and his host family includes the parents Suga and Daichi and their awesome adopted children. One of them catches Hinata's interest and his year will become unforgettable. Lots of laughing, crying and great moments.





	1. Welcome to America!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I wanted to start to publish this since I've been writing it a few days but still I feel like I need to share it. I love the idea and hope that you will too <3 Haikyuu is one of the best animes I've watched and Kagehina is so beautiful pairing!  
> I put my heart and soul into this even though I'm not native speaker I want to tell this story.  
> Enjoy <3
> 
> I might add more tags along the way :)

I watched a row of people standing in front of me. I was clutching to my suitcase with white knuckles.

“Welcome to America, Hinata! My name is Suga” one of them, a man with silver hair, said. I was a nervous wreck but I managed to form a small smile nonetheless. Next to him stood a man with hard face but judging by the smile he wasn’t as angry as he seemed to appear.

“I’m Daichi. I also welcome you to our family”, he reached out his hand to shake mine so I obeyed. His grip was firm but warm. Then he took a step back and wrapped his arm around Suga’s waist. _Oh, that’s right,_ I thought. They were the parents I was told about! Their names made sense all sudden.

I hadn’t seen many pictures of my host family which was quite stupid. Suga and Daichi had five adopted children who were now staring at me.

“Th-thank you”, I stuttered and felt my cheeks burning up with embarrassment.

“No need to be shy. We won’t bite”, Suga chuckled and a smile tugged my lips as well. Suddenly a brown-haired boy who was as short as me, jumped closer and shook my hand so my whole body was shaking as well.

“I’m Nishinoya! Happy to finally meet you!” he was quite enthusiastic to say the least.

“Noya don’t startle him. I’m Asahi”, the tallest of the children came behind Nishinoya and pulled him further by his collar. Asahi smiled apologetically but I just chuckled.

“It’s quite alright”, I assured.

“Don’t steal him from all of us”, said a boy with shaved head as he flashed a grin.

“Tanaka”, he didn’t shake my hand but instead took me into a bone crashing hug.

“And don’t you strangle him”, it was a boy with freckles on his face and voice shy. He smiled at me as shyly as he looked. Tanaka let me free rolling his eyes in the process.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Tadashi”, he said to the boy who sighed.

“Nice to meet you too”, I said to him and Tadashi looked back at me happily.

“Glad to have you”, he answered. Okay, I could tell how different they all were but still they seemed to fill each other. They were simply a family.

“Tobio, don’t be rude”, I heard Suga say and my eyes followed his gaze to see a boy with black hair and incredibly dark blue eyes. He was gorgeous.

“Sorry father. I’m Tobio”, the boy said and then looked at me eyes widening marginally. My brown ones locked with his and we were staring at each other not daring to look away. It felt like a staring competition.

Someone cleared their throat and Tobio’s eyes left mine in a flash. My own were directed to the ground. What was that?

“Shall we go home?” Daichi suggested and everybody nodded.

We rode in their big van which had enough seats for everyone. Nishinoya talked to me nonstop but I didn’t mind because it felt really good to know that my arrival was well-taken. He asked about my school and hobbies. When I mentioned that I used to play volleyball everybody turned to look at me.

“Really?” Tobio asked from across me. I nodded nervously.

“That’s so cool! Our family plays as a team and we hoped that you wouldn’t mind that we have to practice but this means that you’ll play with us! Right?” Nishinoya was bubbling.

“I’d love to”, I answered and he beamed with happiness.

The car stopped and we got out and the first thing I saw wasn’t a house. No, it was a freaking _mansion._ My jaw dropped so low I feared it would get dislocated. I heard Suga chuckling behind me.

“Not what you expected, huh?” he asked and I shook my head.

“It’s huge”, I breathed in awe.

“Enough space for seven people. And now eight”, Daichi explained walking past me with his husband. Nishinoya was next to me within a second and put his arm around my shoulders.

“Welcome home”, he said and that caused warmth spread in my heart. Yes, this was my home now. For one year.

 

I discovered how easy it was to get lost in that house. Once I was supposed to go to the dining room from my bedroom but I ended making a circle finding myself in front of the door I had left a while ago.

When I finally saw my new family sitting by the dining table I was out of breath from running around in a hurry.

“My God what happened?” Nishinoya was the first one to speak.

“Well, I kind of… gotlostacoupleoftimes”, I rushed the last part embarrassed.

“Sorry dear I didn’t catch that”, Suga said worriedly.

“I got lost”, I had to confess. Silence fell upon us but it was broken by a chuckle. Then it increased to a full fit of laughing from Tanaka.

“You too!? See I wasn’t the only one with bad sense of direction!” he threw his fist in the air. I noticed Suga give him a warning look.

“At least I know where my room is since I ended up getting back there two times”, I grinned nervously.

“Don’t worry you’ll learn and if not, we’ll draw a map for you”, Daichi said from next to Suga who slapped his arm looking terrified. Then he turned to me.

“I’m so sorry for these dorks. I don’t know what’s gotten into them”, he apologized.

For everyone’s surprise, I bursted out laughing clutching onto my stomach.

“It’s okay. Actually, I feel like I’ve been accepted to this family when you treat me like I wasn’t made of glass. If you know what I’m trying to say”, I explained wiping tears of happiness from my eyes. Suga smiled relieved and raised from his seat to come and hug me. Then he placed his hand on my cheek.

“Of course, Hinata. It’s great to hear that you think that”, his voice was gentle and then he returned to his seat. I walked over to an empty spot and sat down across Tadashi who grinned.

“Hopefully you’ll like steak”, that’s when waitresses brought in plates and placed them in front of everyone.

“Enjoy the meal”, Daichi announced and with that everyone attacked their food. I hadn’t even understood how hungry I was until now so I was willing to follow suit.

The steak tasted amazing! It was well seasoned and crisp.

As I chewed the meat happily I noticed Tobio’s eyes on me looking thoughtful.

“I assume that you like it”, Tadashi’s voice made me look back at him.

“It’s delicious. If the food is this good all the time I’m going to roll back home after a year”, I praised truthfully. They laughed at my comment and even Tobio’s lips curved into a smile.

“Your parents would be furious with us”, Daichi chuckled. I didn’t mean to do so but I flinched at his words which didn’t go unnoticed.

“You okay?” Tadashi asked.

“Yeah, it’s okay, I’m sorry about that”, I waved it off.

“I don’t want pressure but it didn’t seem it was okay”, Tadashi tried and I felt like I had to tell them. They deserved to know.

“It’s just that when someone says, ‘parents’ I feel uneasy because in my case it’s just a parent”, I explained looking down at my plate. Suga gasped audibly and Nishinoya, who sat next to me, covered my hand with his own.

“I apologize Hinata”, I stared at Daichi like he was crazy.

“No, don’t please! You couldn’t know and it’s not that big of a deal. I’m just too sensitive although it’s been over a year since my mom passed away”, I tried to tell them.

“No offence, but a year isn’t a long time to mourn really. It may take years to even accept it. You have nothing to be ashamed of”, Asahi spoke for the first time and I thanked him for his words. I wanted to change the subject so no one would feel awkward.

“So, you play volleyball as a family. How come?” I asked and it seemed to work.

“Oh, me and Daichi used to play back in High School and we wanted to teach it to the children as well. Now they play also in their High School”, Suga explained and I nodded.

“What position do you play Hinata?” I barely caught what Nishinoya said since his mouth was full of steak.

“I play middle blocker”, I had expected everyone to react as I spoke those words. Tanaka was hitting his chest and coughing as Tadashi dropped his fork.

“Middle blocker? You got to be kidding me you’re so… I mean…”, he tried to say.

“Short”, I finished for him. His cheeks blushed as he murmured his apologize.

“Don’t worry I hear that a lot. I may be short but I can jump”, my lips curved into a smile as I thought how I felt like flying when I jumped to spike. My feet pushed me off the ground and gravity didn’t exist.

“We’ll need a prove of that”, Nishinoya smirked at me.

“You got it.”

“Tomorrow we’re heading to play since it’s our day-off. You okay with that or would you like to rest because of jet lag?” Suga questioned. I didn’t need to think twice.

“I have enough time to rest later”, my answer caused cheering from Nishinoya and Tanaka.

“Right attitude brother”, the taller one said.

 

When everyone was done eating we headed to the living room to watch a movie. Their couch was huge and we didn’t have any difficulties to fit. I chose to sit in a corner of the couch knees brought to my chest. I tensed against my will when Tobio sat next to me. He wasn’t as open as his siblings so I wondered if he had something against me. The thought brought an uneasy feeling into my stomach.

The movie started after they had decided what to watch. It didn’t matter to me because I could tell that I was going to fall asleep soon. Like proving my thoughts, I yawned.

“You sleepy?” it was about the third time Tobio had talked to me and I only then realized how mesmerizing his voice was. It was low and dark but at the same time kind.

“A little”, I answered and yet again a yawn escaped. He chuckled softly and reached out to grab a blanket which he threw on me. I watched him surprised but thanked nonetheless.

“I try to watch but if I fall asleep please wake me up”, I asked and Tobio nodded turning his gaze back to the tv.

I watched my new family with warm eyes. They were all so kind and accepting that I could die. My family was just me and my father so it was kind of cool to have siblings for the first time. I only hoped that the school wouldn’t cause any troubles either since me being an exchange student would draw attention to me. I knew I shouldn’t worry about those things but I couldn’t help myself. I tended to get anxious easily.

My eyes were falling close from time to time and eventually I drifted off to sleep hearing laughs from others and low voices from the television.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're playing volleyball together and they see what Hinata can do!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry!  
> I suck at writing so called important stuff but luckily it's just one chapter :'D   
> I hope you'll like it <3
> 
> ps. if you want to check out my ig it's @Victurikagehinafree

I woke up next morning in my bed, not on the couch. I sat up so quickly it almost made me dizzy. _One of them carried me to bed,_ I thought burying my face into my hands. I had asked them to wake me up or at least they could have left me on the couch.

I jumped as I heard a knock on the door.

“Yes?” my voice was rough from sleep so I cleared my throat. The door opened and Nishinoya’s head peaked behind it.

“Good morning. Breakfast’s ready if you want some”, he greeted.

“Morning. I’ll be there when I’ve showered if that’s okay”, I made sure.

“Of course, take your time”, he was about to close the door but I shouted after him and he waited.

“Why didn’t anyone wake me up yesterday?” I didn’t dare to ask straight who carried me. Noya laughed at my question.

“Well, we were about to but Tobio insisted on carrying you because you needed your rest”, he explained with a grin on his face. I blushed furiously. So, it had been Tobio then. The one who expressly had promised to wake me up.

“That’s embarrassing”, I only said as I got out of bed.

“I think that’s adorable”, I shook my head furiously at his words and heard him chuckling. Then I excused myself and went to my own bathroom.

After I had showered and put clothes on I headed out to find my way to the dining room. This time I got it on my first attempt and I was proud of myself. There were only Suga, Daichi, Tadashi and Noya at the table chatting lightly with each other. As they saw me, smiles appeared on each face.

“Good morning dear. Did you sleep well?” Suga was the first one to speak.

“Good morning Suga. Like a log thank you”, I chuckled.

“That’s good to hear. Come to have something to eat”, I obeyed and moved to sit next to Nishinoya. I took some eggs and bread on a clean plate and started eating hungrily.

“Today we’re going to see your great jumping abilities”, Noya rubbed his hands together excitedly. I swallowed my food and chuckled at his comment.

“Hopefully I won’t let you down”, I said half serious.

“I trust in you”, he hit me on my back pretty hard considering how small he was. Noya might have been shorter than me but he definitely had more muscle which I was kind of jealous of.

“You play as libero, right?” I made sure.

“Yep. The real cornerstone of the team”, he put fist on his chest proudly. And I didn’t blame him. After all being a libero was one of the important positions on the court when it came to the question of winning. He kept the team floating if they couldn’t get the ball through. I couldn’t even dream of playing as a libero since my receives were the worst there existed. My job was to jump, spike and score. Simple as that. At least it sounded simple but on the court, it was different. All the pressure of succeeding was always pushing you into blind trying which stopped your rational thinking. At least it was like that for me.

“It must be nice to feel important”, I blurted out before thinking and slapped my hand over my mouth. Suga’s gaze met mine and I saw confusion in his eyes.

“Don’t you think you’re important for your team?” he asked.

“I… I didn’t mean it like that! I’m going to feel important some day when I become the ace. It’s just that at this point I’m only an average spiker. But I promise I’m going to be better”, I smiled brightly and Suga’s expression warmed immediately.

“It’s good to know that you have goals. But remember to focus on what you’re now and what you can do better”, I nodded at his words and we returned back on eating.

 

As we had all eaten, we got ready to go and it was the first time I realized that I didn’t know where they were used to play. It unraveled to me as we drove in front of a huge hall which was apparently Daichi’s workplace as he worked as a coach for school’s volleyball clubs.

The place was huge and empty so there would be plenty of room for us to play and I had to admit that I was getting excited. I changed quickly and took off running around the court which caused the others to laugh. I had always been energetic so as the others joined me I did new warm up with them.

“I admire your stamina”, Daichi praised at some point and I thanked him. Finally, he informed that we had warmed up enough and that we could start playing.

We were going to play four on four since there were perfectly eight of us. Tobio, Suga and Nishinoya were on my team when Asahi, Daichi, Tanaka and Tadashi were on the other. I noted that their team was physically stronger but somehow, I knew that the match was going to be intense. I was their serve first and Asahi walked over to the serving spot.

He threw the ball in the air and my eyes flew open by the power he put into that serve. It was going to be a point.

The ball flew right past me but I never heard it hitting the ground. I turned to see Nishinoya arms stretched and a grin on his face.

“Cover!” he yelled and Suga ran under the ball and tossed it to Tobio who hit straight over the net in the middle of the other team.

“Alright!” Suga yelled and gave high fives with Tobio. Now it was our turn to serve by Suga. His serve was way lighter than Asahi’s but obviously hard one to return. We got a point. The next one though was saved by Daichi and this time Asahi’s spike got through.

The match continued like that as we were both scoring until it was my turn to serve. It wasn’t a secret that I sucked at it.

“Hinata do your best!” Suga cheered from the front. I took a deep breath before throwing it in the air. I hit it but way too low. The ball flew straight into the net and I was ready to die from embarrassment.

“I’m so sorry!” I really was. Noya walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it. My serves suck too”, his words made me feel better but still.

“Mm”, I just replied and concentrated on the game again.

Tadashi’s serve was outstanding. He scored two points easily and the third one was close if it wasn’t for Noya to save it. Yet again Suga tossed to Tobio who got a point.

Now me and Tobio were in the front. Tobio was also a setter so this was my turn to spike. It was my time to so what I’ve got.

Asahi saved the ball but it returned our side.

“Chance ball!” Suga shouted and Tobio ran ready to toss. And that toss was to me. I sprinted in action and when his fingers touched the ball I jumped. No gravity, no boundaries. Only me and the ball. As it came in my field of vision my hand hit like a whip sending it straight to the floor. I came down on my feet with a low thud. Everyone in the gym had the same expression; eyes and mouths wide open. And they were all staring at me. Even Tobio. I, myself, was staring at my red hand not knowing what had just happened.

Eventually I was hit on my back by who other than Noya.

“I’m not sure what just happened but it was insane!” he jumped up and down.

“You weren’t kidding with your jumping. But that spike too, I mean why didn’t you say anything?” it was Suga.

“I um, didn’t know”, and that was the truth. I had never been so certain about a spike.

“Are you telling us that was an accident?” I looked at Tobio whose new expression was unreadable.

“Well, y-yeah?” I stuttered unable to say anything else.

“In that case we need more of those accidents”, Daichi called from the other side of the net. I turned to see him smiling contently. Tobio snorted and I felt bad somehow at the gesture but decided to ignore it. We went back to the game.

I succeeded at my surprise spiking a couple more times. I noted that all of them were tossed by Tobio. He didn’t make a deal about it but in my opinion his tosses were brilliant and it felt so good to hit them. Like he always knew where was the best place for me to spike and when I was going to jump. We played in synch.

“Great playing you all!” Daichi said after he had called it a day.

“Thanks!” we all yelled in unison.

As I had gotten regular clothes on, Noya came to me slamming my back with his hand again.

“You didn’t disappoint me”, he exclaimed grinning. I didn’t pay that much attention because my eyes were on Tobio who was stretching with a ruminative expression on his face. Maybe he noticed after all how we played together. I smiled at the thought following Noya to the locker room so we could go back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time they go to school and Hinata makes new friends. Plus, he has a talk with Tobio ;)  
> Stay tuned


	3. First school day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our lovely children go to school and Hinata hits his fist on the table with Tobio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooooo!!! (again) The title says it all so have fun!  
> Apparently I got a writing boost and maybe I'll upload tomorrow :'D

I had to admit that I felt nervous about the upcoming school day. We were walking towards the school where I was about study at for a year and I prayed that that year wouldn’t be hell.

“I can see your anxiety. Just try to relax it’ll be okay”, Tadashi told me as we were walking side by side.

“I’m sorry. I will try my best but it’s just weird to start at a new school. I’ve changed schools three times in Japan so I know how bad it can be”, I tended to talk too much when I get nervous which just happened.

“We’ve got your back brother”, Tanaka shouted behind me and I glanced at him gratefully.

Now we were close enough to see the building and I swallowed hard seeing how different it looked compared to my own school. Harsh brick walls and only a few windows. It looked like a prison to me but I had to suck it up and go for it.

Apparently, I didn’t share my classes with all of them but only with Tobio. I was thrilled and scared at the same time of that fact. Tobio had been the most distant during these three days and I really feared that he didn’t like me at all. He of course greeted me when needed and answered if I asked something but apart from that he was very… passive. Like now when we entered the classroom and he left me to speak with our teacher leaving without saying a word.

Luckily the teacher, Mrs. Barefield, was very nice and welcoming.

“This is our new exchange student Hinata. _Irasshaimase_ ”, she introduced me when the rest of the students had taken their seats. I chuckled warmly at her Japanese welcome.

“ _Arigatou,_ it’s great to be here”, I replied and she smiled at me.

“Great to have you. You can sit there”, she pointed at an empty spot next to a boy with dyed hair who was looking out of the window dreamingly. I walked over there and sat down startling the other boy who quickly looked at me and then away.

“Hello, I’m Hinata”, I tried to break the ice.

“That’s what I heard”, he answered with a small voice which sounded very anxious. I laughed quietly.

“What about you?” he looked at me after my question and I saw properly his almost cat-like honey eyes He seemed to observe what he was seeing and that gave me chills.

“I’m Kenma”, I nodded at his answer smiling happily.

“Nice to meet you Kenma”, he didn’t seem too excited but his tilted his head to the side curiously.

“It is?” Kenma asked and if he hadn’t sounded so serious I would have laughed. Since he didn’t I only frowned.

“Yes, of course. Is that a problem?” I had a bad feeling that I had done something wrong. For my relief he only shook his head.

“No. I’m not just used to people who think it’s nice to meet me”, he explained and I immediately felt bad for him. He didn’t seem so social I had to admit but still I was eager to get to know him better.

“Trust me I’m being sincere here”, I assured him and for the first time a small smile appeared on his face.

“Then it’s nice to meet you too”, after that we were told to be quiet so we concentrated on teaching.

Knowing that the first person I had talked to was nice gave me confidence. As the bell rang I waited for Kenma who looked surprised again but happy nonetheless. We existed the classroom and I noticed Tobio outside arms crossed and looking annoyed. He spotted me and walked over raising his eyebrow when he saw Kenma standing next to me.

“We have English next. Will you find the classroom on your own?” he asked and I looked at Kenma who nodded. I turned back to Tobio smiling.

“Kenma will help me out. See you there”, he nodded firmly and made his leave glancing over his shoulder one more time before disappearing around a corner. I sighed after he was gone.

“You okay?” Kenma’s voice was gentle.

“Yeah. I just don’t know what to do with him.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, Tobio is polite and he can be nice but most of the time he’s very passive and doesn’t seem to like me at all”, I explained looking at the floor.

“Maybe you should talk to him”, Kenma had his phone in hand but he was still paying attention.

“Yeah, maybe. But I don’t know how to bring this up”, I admitted.

“I guess that being direct is the best alternative”, he was right of course and I decided to do that as soon as possible. After I had collected enough courage.

“Kenma!” I jumped at the sudden shout behind us and as we turned around we saw two tall boys running towards us. The other had pitched black hair and the other silver-colored one. The second one was easily over six and two feet and I felt so small at the moment.

“Hi guys. This is Hinata from Japan”, he introduced me and the two looked down at me with smiles.

“Hello. I’m Kuroo and this is Lev. He’s also an exchange student from Russia”, the black-haired boy said and I bowed lightly at them.

“So, have you liked it here?” Lev asked with a slight Russian accent which was kind of cool. My own accent wasn’t so Japanese because I had spoken English since I was born with my aunt and she had helped me get rid of it.

“It’s been great! Everyone’s been so nice to me”, I exclaimed happily.

“That’s good to hear so we don’t have to be ashamed of our country”, Kuroo smirked as I laughed.

“No need to worry”, I assured and turned to look back at Kenma who had been quiet all this time. He was on his phone and judging by his concentrated face he was playing something. I didn’t want to interrupt so I continued to speak with the two other teens.

We didn’t notice how the time passed until the bell rang and it was time to get to the class.

I said goodbyes to Kuroo and Lev when Kenma insisted that we had to get going.

“Your friends are cool”, I said as we walked and Kenma hummed vaguely.

“I’ve known Kuroo my whole life so I can’t disagree”, he answered with his typical shy voice but the way he smiled again reveled that he really meant it.

I thanked him when we reached the English glass and went inside. I was late but the teacher forgave me since it was my first day. The last empty spot was next to Tobio and I braced myself before walking over there and sitting down.

“Everything alright?” he whispered immediately.

“Yeah. Lost track of time”, I explained and Tobio huffed. That’s it I couldn’t hold it back anymore.

“What’s your deal? Why do you hate me so much?” I tried not to raise my voice as I spoke. He watched me with wide eyes and open mouth. Then he collected his thoughts.

“I don’t hate you. Why would you think that?” I felt guilty when I heard the hurt in his voice.

“I just… I mean sometimes you… seem to be against me”, suddenly I sounded stupid in my own ears. Tobio’s expression matched his formal voice as he looked like he had been slapped.

“Like how?” he pressed. I could feel sweat forming on my forehead.

“You never seem to want to talk with me more than necessary. Like you tried to avoid me”, I couldn’t look at him but instead I stared at the desk in front of me.

“I’m sorry”, he replied which surprised me.

“I’m not used to new people but I can assure you it’s nothing to do with you”, he continued and I was bold enough to raise my eyes to look at his.

“I’m just happy to hear that you don’t hate me”, I whispered and he actually smiled a little.

“I promise to try and be more open with you”, that was the best thing I had heard all day and I could feel the butterflies in my stomach.

“Thank you”, I put my hand on his arms and he flinched but relaxed as I kept it there. Maybe he wasn’t a lost case after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time we'll see how Hinata and Tobio's friendship develops!


	4. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Tobio have been getting to know each becoming friends. Now they chat and Tobio has a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooooo! I don't know what happened but my mind was blank while writing this. I had a vision at first but then it turned out to this. But I'm happy either way! Enjoyy <3

It didn’t happen in a day but only after a week I noticed how he was more relaxed with me. We had casually started to hang out more and more and after a month we were almost inseparable. At school he had joined me on lunch breaks with Kenma, Kuroo and Lev although he didn’t talk much while they were around. But when we were alone he was totally a different person who I had met a month ago.

He smiled more and cracked jokes often which I always laughed at. He was also a very good listener and I could tell him about everything and anything without fear of embarrassing myself. We were very different yes but still so similar. We had our shared passion for volleyball and hate for school. Well, we didn’t hate school, we just were so stupid that we both barely passed the subjects.

Today we had stayed after school in near park and sat in the grass while the sun shone brightly. Tobio was wearing sunglasses that made him look even more handsome than usual. Yeah, I didn’t deny that he was good looking so I let myself enjoy it.

“You’re staring”, he smirked which caused me to blush hard not having realized that I was watching so intensively.

“So-sorry, I was thinking”, I tried to explain but he just laughed.

“I can tell you were. What were you thinking about?” I couldn’t see Tobio’s eyes through his glasses but instead I saw a reflection of my tomato-red face.

“Nothing special”, I tried to sneak out of the situation.

“You’re good at lots of things but lying isn’t one of them”, I cursed how well he could read me already. In the end of the year he was going to read my mind for sure.

“Maybe so”, I only replied. He obviously waited for me to continue but instead I lay down and closed my eyes.

“Dumbass, tell me”, he hit my stomach which caused me to double over mostly because it tickled.

“No!” I yelled.

“Yes! Or I won’t be buying any meat buns for you”, that was nasty. He knew where to spike when it was about my weak spots. _What do I say?_ I was thinking hard about something that could save my ass. Eventually an idea hit me and I fixed my eyes on the ground and tried to look uneasy.

“I was an idiot back then. I shouldn’t have assumed that you are as open as your siblings. I still feel stupid”, _please, buy it,_ I thought desperately.

“I’ve told you not to think about it anymore”, he said sighing and I mentally fist bumped.

“I know I know, I’ll try to stop”, I said sheepishly. All of a sudden Tobio bit his lip obviously thinking of something.

“I had been meaning to ask you something”, now it was my turn to look scared. I hoped from the bottom of my heart that it wasn’t anything too serious. He looked me straight into my eyes.

“Are you gay?” okay, not what I expected! I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

“Well, um, yeah”, I told truthfully. It wasn’t like I didn’t trust him or anything because, for god’s sake, his parents were both men. I just wasn’t used to be talking about it out loud. In Japan being gay was hard and I had never given myself a chance to be who I was. Only my closest friends knew and not even all of them accepted it. I had never even dreamed of telling my father about it because he would only have a reason to hate me.

“I hope you know that it’s perfectly okay”, I snapped from my thoughts as Tobio spoke.

“Of course! I didn’t expect it to be a problem since there are Suga and Daichi”, I exclaimed which seemed to funny since he burst out laughing. I raised my eyebrow in question.

“Just them, huh?” Tobio was still wearing a smirk and I didn’t have a clue what he was talking about.

“Sorry but I’m not following”, shaking my head I finally admitted. He seemed truly surprised.

“You don’t know? Or at least figured it out?” his smile died but still he succeeded to look amused.

“What?” I was getting a little irritated with his mysteries.

“Asahi and Noya”, he said simply and I stared at him. _Oh,_ I realized quickly.

“They’re together”, he nodded as I said it. I should have known since they seemed to change warm glances all the time and usually they arrived everywhere together. I hadn’t paid attention to it though but it was just my own blindness.

“Yes. Then there’s Tadashi who’s bi. And of course, me”, during the last sentence he looked away with flushed cheeks. I could swear that my heart skipped a beat when he said it. Not that it would bring my hopes up, no. It was just an interesting to know. Though, he hadn’t explained himself yet.

“What about you?” my question received a deep sigh.

“You really can be dumbass sometimes. I’m gay too”, he spoke slowly like he was talking to a three-year-old.

“W-well, you can’t assume that I know everything you idiot!” I blushed hard while speaking. Tobio raised his hands in surrender.

“Yeah, don’t blow a fuse I was just kidding”, he chuckled. Call me childish or whatsoever but I huffed in annoyance sticking my tongue out. I had learned many things about Tobio this past month and every day I felt more and more interested in the boy. I knew I couldn’t stay angry for long so I decided to give up in order to save time.

I started a conversation about volleyball and that’s what we talked about for a good amount of time. I learned that he had been at an international training camp when he was on the second grade of middle school. I was surprised that he hadn’t mentioned it before but apparently, he didn’t consider it as a big deal. He could be quite modest when it came to his own achievements.

At some point Tobio got a text from Suga who asked us to come home for dinner.

“We better get going”, Tobio rose up and offered his hand which I took and quickly I was on my feet as well. He stopped to stare at me and when I was about to ask what he was looking at the boy took off running. I quickly recovered from my shock and ran after him yelling insults about false start. Despite all that I laughed with tears in my eyes when I finally approached him. He took a side glance in my direction grinning as he saw my determined expression.

“In your dreams”, he said breathing heavily.

“Then this is my dream”, I shouted and quickened my pace leaving a flabbergasted Tobio behind.

In the end he won by one second and I was swearing on my revenge. Suga opened the door to see the two of us laying on the porch trying to catch our breaths.

“I know my cooking is great but now you need to shower before eating”, he laughed lightly. We looked at each other and burst out laughing as well. These were the moments I valued with my new family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time we'll meet the one and only Tsukishima!


	5. Meeting Tsukishima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima joins Hinata and Tadashi on the break and get to know each other a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! I looove Tsukishima and he may be a little ooc BUT only if you can't imagine him like this. ;D  
> This chapter is just a small scene but in my opinion quite nice.  
> I think I'll update soon again.  
> Enjoy<3

I was hanging out with Tadashi during the lunch break and Tobio was God-knows-where.

“I’ve noticed that you and Tobio have gotten closer lately”, like reading my thoughts he said suddenly and I coughed as some of my meat bun got stuck in my throat. I quickly drank water to get it down. He only laughed at my reaction.

“It’s alright you know. It’s only a positive matter that he gets along with you”, Tadashi corrected himself.

“Yeah, I suppose it is. We have more in common than I would have thought, at first anyway”, I looked at the sky which gathered clouds threateningly.

“It’s been said that opposites attract”, he chuckled but I couldn’t exactly disagree. We understood one another and we laughed so easily together. I was just so natural to be with him.

I took a bite of my meat bun because I didn’t come up with anything to say. I noticed Tadashi’s eyes move to look at something and following his gaze I spotted someone looking at our direction. The boy was blonde with black rimmed glasses which he adjusted just then. He was also incredibly tall and slim. There were headphones hanging on his neck and in his eyes, was a cold and distant look which made chilly waves go through me.

“Hey, Tsukki!” Tadashi suddenly called and waved at him. As he said the name I realized that the boy was Tsukishima who Tadashi had talked about a couple of times. They were apparently good friends since they had met over ten years ago.

Now the said boy was walking closer and I had to swallow nervously because he really didn’t seem to be in a good mood judging by the frown on his face.

“Hey Tadashi”, he greeted with quite monotonic voice.

“Tsukki, this is Hinata. Our exchange student I have told you about”, Tadashi introduced me and I got up to give a small bow.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Tsukishima”, I said going on a fishing expedition. There was a genuinely curious look on his face as I looked up.

“Yeah. Thank you for using my real name”, he sounded a little tense so I decided to go back on eating and let Tadashi chat with him. Tsukishima had something weird in his appearance that made an uneasy feeling to my stomach.

“How was your weekend?” I heard Tadashi ask at some from Tsukishima who had sat down across us.

“Terrible. My brother came by and he drag me to play volleyball again”, the blonde answered which got my attention.

“You don’t like to play?” I asked without thinking further. His honey-colored eyes shot to look at me.

“Not particularly. I have never felt that enthusiasm like Tadashi and his family so I don’t fully understand it. My brother on the other hand is the opposite since he plays in the national team”, Tsukishima explained politely. My eyes widened a little at the mention of his brother because it would be so cool to play as a professional one day. I also knew that it was not going to happen but dreams weren’t forbidden.

“Your brother sounds awesome!” I praised but he just shrugged.

“I suppose.”

“I can see what you mean by you not being so into it”, I don’t know how I suddenly had the guts to talk straight. Tsukishima didn’t seem too mad though but only pensive.

“I just don’t think it’s for me”, he finally said.

“Or maybe you haven’t found the spark in you. For me it’s that exact moment when I the ball hits my hand and I give everything in order to score. That feeling makes me hungry for more”, Tsukishima and Tadashi both looked at me with tilted heads and I could tell that the blonde was really considering my words.

“That’s almost the same what my brother used to say”, he only replied.

“Your brother knows what he’s talking about”, I smiled shyly and I almost jumped because also his lips curved into a small smile. Then he looked at Tadashi again.

“This shrimp really is as energetic as you described”, Tsukishima grinned at his friend. _Wait a minute, what did he call me?_ I thought immediately.

“Shrimp?” I pursed my lips together and looked at the tall boy with narrowed eyes.

“Suits you”, I didn’t have time to reply when the bell rang and Tsukishima was quickly on his feet already jogging away. I was left there open mouthed with a new _nick_ name.

I looked over Tadashi who obviously tried to hide his grin. I stuck my tongue out in protest.

“You’re mean. Both of you”, I couldn’t exactly be angry since I had just got to speak with one of Tadashi’s friends. Plus, that friend didn’t seem to hate me either although I had been suspicious at first.

“I know he’s a little different but he’s a good person and I value him as a friend”, Tadashi said and I felt warm towards the way he spoke about his friend.

“You really like him”, I stated which made a small blush appear on his face.

“He’s my best friend. Tsukki has been there for me at times I needed him the most and I can never make it up to him. Not like he’d deserve”, he told me looking at his suddenly so interesting shoes. I took a step closer and put my hand on his shoulder which he reacted to with raising his eyes to meet mine.

“I’m happy to hear that”, I couldn’t have been more truthful. He nodded looking grateful and then he noticed what time it was.

“We’ll be late if we don’t hurry”, the boy pointed out so we got going our own ways.

There was a smile on my face the rest of the day which I was only grateful for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, the moment we've all been waiting for; the kiss ;)


	6. First kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title sums it up <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwww I'm so happy about this because these kind of fluff love things are my cup of tea and aaaa I'm so in love with these two dorks <3 I couldn't wait to publish this chapter and I hope from the bottom of my heart that you like it as much as I liked to write it <3

“Would you like to hang out?” Tobio asked after we had finished our homework.

“Isn’t that what we do almost every day?” I snickered and he snorted.

“Okay, we don’t have to”, he got up and started walking towards my door with a cunning smile on his face.

“No! I want to hang out!” I made a faked horrified expression and then jumped after him.

“Did you have anything special in mind?” I asked when we walked down the stairs.

“Well, I’d like to visit one bookstore before it closes”, he glanced at his watch and seemed content.

“Fine by me”, I agreed and with that we made our way to the town.

It was getting dark already considering it was only about nine a clock. I was aware of a weird atmosphere between us that had been there a couple of days. Tobio hadn’t said anything and I trusted him enough not to ask if something had happened. He’d tell me if that was the case. It didn’t stop me from worrying of course.

“We’re here”, Tobio interrupted my thoughts when we stopped at a tiny shop that looked like it had been there for two hundred years. _Does he like something like this?_ I wondered surprised but followed him in nonetheless. Piles of books were on the floor and big shelves from floor to roof were covered in them too. Old books, new books, books everywhere and if I was a fan of reading I’d be in heaven.

“Oh, hi Tobio”, we were greeted by an old lady with gentle face.

“Good evening Mrs. Addams. How have you been?” Tobio said politely seeming to know the woman well which was quite heartwarming.

“Same old same old. What about you? I can see that you brought a friend with you”, she looked behind Tobio to look at me.

“His name is Hinata. He’s from Japan”, Tobio spoke for me.

“From Japan! I’ve been there once and I must say it’s a really beautiful place. Do you speak English?” Mrs. Addams added.

“Yes, I do. My English is almost fluent”, I explained smiling as I took a step closer in the small space.

“Your accent is also good.”

“Thank you very much”, Tobio looked proud as she said so and I raised my eyebrow at him but he just shook his head. Then he took a look around.

“I assume what you’re looking for Tobio and fortunately it arrived a couple of days ago”, the woman said pointing her finger knowingly and disappeared in the backroom only to reappear with a book in her hand.

“You really got it?” it was the first time when I had seen Tobio so eager. He was like a child that had gotten a new toy.

“Yes, and took me long enough”, she put her hand on her heart pretending to be exhausted. I giggled at the sight.

“Thank you! How much do I own you?” he was already digging for his wallet but Mrs. Addams stopped him.

“Consider it as a gift”, she said and at that moment I knew I liked that woman.

“The best one”, Tobio replied and put the book in inside pocket to keep it safe. He glanced at me and told her that we had to get going promising to stop by soon.

“It was great to see you Tobio. And nice meeting you Hinata”, she said when we had stepped outside. I bowed at her which she chuckled at.

“You too Mrs. Addams”, with that we got going.

 

We had stopped to eat ice cream which took us way too long and Tobio noticed that his battery had died but we decided to take a walk around in a park nearby. We would explain our absence later. We were discussing so intensively that we eventually forgot about the time.

“How old were you when Suga and Daichi took you in?” I asked carefully at some point not knowing how sensitive subject it was for the boy.

“I was ten”, Tobio didn’t continue and I felt slightly guilty when I pressed him but I also wanted to know more about his past.

“What happened?”

“When I was eight my mom died from cancer which was discovered after she heard about her miscarriage”, he told looking at me with a sad smile. It was so absurd to hear that Tobio had also lost his mother like me.

“I’m sorry”, he shook his head when I had said it.

“Anyway, after her death father was in dark place but he tried, he really did. He wore a brave smile everyday but I saw through him. He was truly suffering and he hid his increasing drinking problem. Two years after he couldn’t take it anymore so he jumped in front of a train”, I covered my mouth with hand by instinct.

“That’s awful”, I felt like crying. Tobio was a person who deserved the best but his past was so dark and full of sorrow. It didn’t seem fair to me, not in the slightest.

“Maybe but at the time I was mostly angry with him. Now I’m over it thanks to Suga and Daichi”,

“I can only imagine how bad it had felt when the last person close to you decided to leave you too.”

“I must admit I felt betrayed”, he said and I didn’t know what to say. I tried to come up with something to say but my mind was blank.

“What about your father?” suddenly Tobio asked me instead.

“Well, after my mom’s death he um, kind of changed. Not that I can blame him”, it wasn’t hard to speak about it but I felt that I was putting Tobio in an uneasy situation after what he had told me.

“Changed how?”

“At first, he… blamed me for her death”, I felt his eyes on me.

“Why would he do something like that?” Tobio’s voice had lowered few octaves which scared me a little.

“I was in that crash too and stayed almost unharmed. It didn’t seem fair to him”, I explained shrugging. He stopped in his tracks and I turned to see him with widened eyes.

“You were in a car crash?” he sounded so upset and I didn’t understand him in that moment.

“Yes, but that’s not the point here”, I told him.

“Sorry it just surprised me. Please continue”, I nodded at his request.

“Eventually he let it go and apologized. But it wasn’t like he forgave me or anything. It got kind of worse after that because he started ignoring me. Even his yelling was better than the silence I faced every time I stepped into my own home”, I remembered the first day I had realized that my father didn’t acknowledge me anymore. Not a good memory.

“Is that why you decided to become an exchange student?”

“It’s one of my reasons I must admit. But even before my mom passed away I had talked about it and how I wanted to go to America. She was excited about it and so was my father. I believe that father wanted to let me go because he knew how much mom would have wanted this”, I explained thinking back to the discussion with my parents over a year ago.

“I’m glad he did”, Tobio simply said and I couldn’t look at him as I felt my cheeks heat up.

“I really feel that I have a family again”, I blurted out and Tobio grabbed my arm. Now I had to meet his eyes that held so much warmness.

“It’s my and all the other’s privilege to be that family for you”, he said which got me emotionally overwhelmed. On an impulse I sneaked my arms around him and put my head on his chest. His arms came to hug me as well and I sighed contently.

“Thank you Tobio”, I felt so happy in his arms knowing that I was safe.

“You’re welcome Hinata”, he answered and I was well aware of my own heart beat in my ears.

“Shouyou”, my voice was only a whisper.

“I beg your pardon?” Tobio asked confused as he hadn’t apparently heard me.

“My name is Shouyou”, I repeated louder.

It was quiet for a second and during that time I had time to fear that I shouldn’t have said that. Tobio pushed me further but as soon as he saw my hurt expression he put his hand on my cheek holding it there gently.

“Your name is beautiful Shouyou”, if I wasn’t red already from earlier then at least now I was. That’s when I realized how close we were standing. My arms were still loosely on Tobio’s waist and his other hand that wasn’t holding my face, was resting on my shoulder. I was totally lost in his beautiful blue eyes that were like a bright night sky. His lips were slightly parted and he seemed to be thinking something deeply.

“Can I ask you something? And you have every right to refuse”, he suddenly said and I nodded too nervous to form a sentence. He took a breath and raised his other hand to hold my face as well.

“Can I kiss you?” Tobio finally said and I stared at him flabbergasted. Oh no, I was getting anxious. That meant only one thing: Too much talking.

“If you want to I assume that you can. I mean if you’re sure because I’m sure I mean…”, I was silenced by his soft lips against mine. I could swear I lost my sense right there. Any rational thought didn’t cross my mind as our lips moved in a slow rhythm against each other. I had been wondering almost two months what it would feel like to kiss those lips but now when it was actually happening, it was nothing I could have been able to imagine. It was a little sloppy and I was sure he noticed how inexperienced I was. Not that I knew if he had been practicing before but for me he was perfect. Our lips seemed to be made for each other and every move came naturally.

Tobio’s thumbs rubbed my cheekbones and mine tangled in his hair pulling lightly causing him to groan.

We had to pull apart to get some air but we kept our foreheads together eyes closed.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that”, he breathed. I smiled feeling the same.

“I’m glad you did”, my hand petted his hair while I spoke.

“I may miss my parents but destiny decided for me and without my past I wouldn’t be here. I wouldn’t have met you”, he said pulling me against his chest in a hug.

We stayed like that God knows how long until I shivered from the chilly wind that hit my body.

“I guess we should go”, Tobio suggested but made nothing to move.

“Yeah”, I had to admit though I could have stayed with him like this forever. After he gave a small peck on my lips we pulled apart and Tobio grabbed my other hand in his.

So, there we were, walking hand in hand around midnight. Suga and Daichi were probably worried sick since we hadn’t answered our phones. All in all, it was the best evening of my life so far.

 

We were surrounded by Suga’s arms the second we stepped in. We apologized in unison and explained what had happened with our phones and how we lost the track of time.

When Suga finally pulled away his eyes were filled with unleashed tears.

“Never do that again!” he tried to yell but his relieved face made it unconvincing. We both still looked down in shame. Suga’s gaze went to our linked hands and he squeaked excitedly forgetting his rant.

“Seems like you had good time?” the silver-haired said winking and I could tell that Tobio blushed as furiously as I did.

“It sort of… happened”, Tobio got out but Suga only laughed.

“It’s fine boys. I’m happy for you”, I would never get tired of his warm smile that would erase all the bad things in the world.

“Yo-you really okay with this?” I couldn’t help asking.

“Why wouldn’t I be? It’s only a wonderful thing that Tobio found someone. Plus, that someone as lovely as you”, his words warmed my heart and I hugged him with my other arms because Tobio refused to let go. Not that I’d complain. Suga’s arms wrapped around my torso and he rubbed my back.

“You’re like a son to me. Never forget that”, he said as we had pulled apart. I noticed Tobio smiling warmly at us.

“Thank you… father”, I finished with a little uncertainty. Judging by the way Suga’s eyes shone it was a positive matter.

“You’re welcome. Now both of you in your beds”, he told so we made our way upstairs.

We stopped at Tobio’s door and he faced me smiling happily.

“Good night Shouyou”, he said leaning to give me yet another kiss. This one was quick and cute.

“Good night Tobio”, I answered and then I continued walking although my mind wanted me to follow Tobio into his room.

I was literally jumping from happiness after I had made sure that I was alone. The person I had been dreaming of for weeks had kissed me and it seemed that we weren’t going to stop there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first date is coming up


	7. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovely evening together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was probably the hardest one to write and I did it again and again and again not feeling like I could ever publish it. Not being a native is hard but I'll cope because I love this and I want to write this <3 I write many fics atm so I'll stay motivated for everything!  
> Hope you'll like it <3

I was bouncing in my room trying to decide what to wear. I sounded like a girl but I didn’t care. I was going on a date with the person who made my heart skip a beat every time I was with him. That meant I had to impress him. Tobio had assured that the main thing was that I appeared but that wasn’t enough for me.

I was shirtless when I heard a knock on my door. I panicked thinking that I had lost track of time and now Tobio had come pick me up. I glanced at the clock and sighed relieved seeing it was only seven pm and the date was planned to begin at eight. Then I remembered that I should answer the knock.

“Who’s there?” I enquired.

“It’s me”, Tadashi’s voice replied and I asked him to come in. As the door opened Tadashi was his usual smiling self which always made me somehow relaxed. Even when I was stressing about clothing.

“Hi Hinata. Ready for your date?” he asked smirking. I groaned turning to look at the mirror.

“No! I can’t decide what to wear”, I whined and I heard Tadashi chuckling.

“You know, Tobio will be busy looking at your face rather than your clothes”, he said and I blushed to the tips of my ears.

“Shut up”, I murmured and ended up putting on a dark red t-shirt and tight black jeans. I looked at the result from the mirror.

“Do I look decent?” I asked nervously from Tadashi who hummed approvingly.

“He’ll go crazy when he sees you”, he assured and I smiled at him gratefully.

“I had been meaning to ask you something”, I started not knowing how to put it. Tadashi tilted his head expectantly.

“Do you… I mean are you and Tsukishima you know… a thing?” I made a mental note to learn construct sensible sentences. The freckles on Tadashi’s face were blended with red color.

“No, we’re just friends”, in the way he said it was a hint that he wouldn’t mind if there was something more.

“But would you like to be more?”

“I don’t know. And besides if I did, I doubt that he would”, I knew Tadashi had a low self-esteem so that wasn’t a surprising thing for him to say. But I wanted to make the matters better so I put my hands on his shoulders and looked at him seriously.

“The way he acts with you tells otherwise. He seems to be so much more relaxed and happy around you so I guess he really likes you”, Tadashi seemed to consider my words.

“It’s true that we’re good friends which makes him better at socializing with me. But that doesn’t mean it was anything romantic”, he added quickly and I mentally groaned.

“You will never know if you don’t ask.”

“Yeah, I know. It’s not that easy though”, I knew he was right because I had been there.

“Just give it a thought, will you?” to my surprise, he nodded firmly. We continued to discuss about anything and everything until he noted that I was supposed to be downstairs in five minutes. I swallowed nervously feeling like a girl who was going to her High School prom.

As I went to the door Tadashi gave me thumbs up which eased my nerves. A little anyway. I walked down the stairs and that prom feeling got back but then I saw Tobio and all my worries were flushed down the toilet.

He was wearing dark blue shirt which matched his eyes perfectly and I had to take a deep breath not to lose my footing and falling the rest of the stairs.

As I reached the floor Tobio immediately hugged me and gave a small kiss on my cheek which made me blush.

“You look amazing”, he said eyes going to my feet and back.

“Thank you. So do you”, I was aware of my shyness but he didn’t seem to mind. Tobio offered his hand for me to take.

“Shall we go then?” he asked and smiling I took his hand nodding in the process.

“Don’t be all night boys”, Daichi told us when we were walking towards a taxi that was waiting for us. Tobio turned and waved for reassurance.

“We won’t. Bye dad!” then he opened the door for me and I stepped in the vehicle. He followed me to the backseat and gave the driver instructions.

The short ride was spent in comfortable silence and when I looked at Tobio from the corner of my eye I saw his hands rubbing his knees in a nervous gesture. That actually made me feel better to know that I wasn’t the only one who felt that way.

However, when the taxi stopped Tobio seemed to regain his nerves and he paid to the driver sounding relaxed as they spoke. He ran to open my door and helped me out politely taking my hand.

We stepped into a diner that was said to be the best in the area. I was thrilled to have a real milkshake though Tobio had laughed when I had mentioned it. I ordered a burger and that milkshake with strawberry flavor. Tobio took almost the same but his milkshake was chocolate. When the waitress left Tobio turned his attention fully on me.

“Thank you for agreeing on going out with me”, he thanked seriously and I couldn’t stop my eyes rolling.

“Didn’t need to think twice”, he raised his brow at that.

“Really? How come?” I noticed he was teasing but still I froze. I didn’t know how to be smooth like that.

“Well, um, I’ve kind of you know… liked you for a while”, I tried to tell myself that there was nothing to be ashamed of. My eyes were fixed on my hand that was resting in my lap.

“Shouyou, look at me”, his fingers came under my chin to gently raise my head so I was watching into his warm eyes.

“Don’t ever be ashamed of your feelings”, Tobio’s words were honest and it made me take a deep breath.

“When did you realize that you liked me?” I inquired and he leaned back to his seat.

“Since I laid my eyes on you for the first time”, it was a surprise I had to admit but still I was able to progress the information. Especially thinking back how I had seen him on the day I had arrived America.

“The feeling is mutual”, I confessed honestly.

“I’m happy to hear that”, he was obviously thinking hard on something so I waited patiently for him to finish.

“When you told me that you thought I hated you I felt so bad and embarrassed. I knew immediately that I wanted to get to know you better but still I kept pushing you away with my behavior. I really am sorry that I was so uncouth”, I couldn’t help a small smile that appeared on my face when he said it.

“Please don’t apologize. You just weren’t used to it at the time”, I told him knowing I was right.

“Be that as it may I’m happy that we got this sorted out”, he answered and I totally agreed. And actually, if I hadn’t gotten angry at him maybe we wouldn’t have even become friends. The thought made shivers run through my body.

“How many dates did you have back home?” Tobio then asked slyly grinning. I swore that if I blushed again I’d turn red for the rest of my life.

“This is my first date”, I answered quietly.

“What? That’s weird because I could have sworn that you were more than familiar with this”, I noticed that he sounded somehow pleased with the new information after all.

“Nope. In Japan, almost nobody knew and I didn’t know anyone gay so there wasn’t a chance. What about you?” I wasn’t sure if I really wanted to know since I felt insecure enough already but I couldn’t stop myself. Tobio looked away momentarily but quickly returned his eyes on me with a smile.

“I’m a person who likes to be alone and has no friends. You can guess how many I’ve had”, he said laughing.

“So, you haven’t been with anyone else?” I sounded a little too excited and felt immediately embarrassed. Tobio shook his head.

“I was obviously waiting for the right person”, that was something that proved how Tobio’s cute side really existed.

“Hopefully he won’t be a disappointment”, I leaned closer without realizing it.

“I really doubt that”, so did Tobio and soon our faces were inches apart from each other. His blue eyes were so mesmerizing and I wanted so to lose myself in them forever and forget everything else. He seemed to think about the same thing since his lips parted a little.

Unfortunately, our moment was broken by the waitress brining our order. We separated and she placed the plates in front of us. After thanking her she left and we started eating.

I took the first bite from my burger and could have died right there as a happy man. It was so delicious! Tobio was watching me like a hawk and that felt quite weird to be stared at while eating.

“Your love for food is quite obvious”, he said. I swallowed my mouth empty.

“It’s your fault that you give me so good food all the time. I can almost feel how I’m gaining more pounds day by day”, I wasn’t even kidding because I really had gained some weight during these two months. It didn’t bother me though since my weight was already low to start with.

“Maybe you’ll get taller too”, I pushed my tongue out and he laughed.

“But I don’t mind if you didn’t because you’re perfect like that”, he corrected himself. I didn’t know why but Tobio was that kind of person whose sappy comments suited him. He could be quiet and grumpy outside but his inside was so much more. I could never be bored as I discovered new things about him all the time.

“You’re not too bad yourself either”, humming I took a sip from my milkshake and I decided to order another one.

“What’s the best?” I tilted my head at his question.

“Best what?”

“About me”, he could be so shameless but I didn’t mind. Though, it was hard to pick one.

“Your eyes. They were the first thing I noticed and I think they’re beautiful”, I explained truthfully.

“What about me?” I continued before he could answer anything. Tobio twiddled the straw in his milkshake looking at me dreamingly.

“Your smile, laugh and eyes too. Then I saw your happiness and cuteness when you blush”, of course I had to blush at that and he chuckled.

“It’s flattering when you do that. It makes me feel that I have some effect on you.”

“Of course you have. I just wished that I could do the same to you”, I murmured.

“Do you really believe that you already didn’t?”

“What do you mean?”

“I lose my breath every time you enter a room. My heart skips a beat when you smile or laugh. Your touch makes my skin tingle and my mind go blank. You literally make me react to whatever you do”, my eyes had widened like plates at his words. Not in a million years would I thought that someone would say something like that to me. I had always considered myself average looking and not to mention that my height wasn’t an attraction.

“You really don’t mind that I’m short?” I asked which earned a weird look. Eventually he burst out laughing.

“I don’t give a damn about how tall you are”, Tobio’s continuing reassurance made me realize how critical I was about myself and maybe this was the place to start appreciating myself more. With that decision on my mind, I reached out to take his other hand that was resting on the table and squeezed it.

“Sorry, this is all so new to me”, I said giving a small smile. Tobio squeezed back brining my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles.

“Same here but it just makes this more exciting”, I giggled at that.

“So, I’ve heard a lot about your family but what about school? What’s your favorite subject? And what would you like to do when you graduate?” he asked changing the subject.

“Well, I like arts, music and PE. And what comes to my future, I have been thinking about becoming an Art Director”, I had thought about it a lot so it was easy to answer that.

“That sounds great although I have no idea what an Art Director is”, he confessed and I shook my head amused.

“They do graphic design, advertising and tv and movies. An Art Director sees the whole visual picture and is responsible for planning and implementing it”, I was gesturing with my hands while I explained it.

“I’ve seen your drawings and based on them, I can say that your plan is perfect for you”, Tobio had somehow proud expression and I was touched by his praise.

“What about you?” I asked moving the focus away from me. He tapped his chin thoughtfully.

“My favorite subject is PE but I haven’t decided yet what I’m going to do, to be honest. But I’ll come up with something”, he assured laughing.

“I certainly hope so”, I said quietly.

The conversation kept going like that as we talked about our favorite bands and movies and stuff like that. During these weeks we had been discussing mostly about volleyball and a little about our families so it was nice to learn new things about Tobio. For example, I hadn’t known that he loved milk and yogurt so much. And he was excited when I told him that my favorite band was Linkin Park because it was his too. I was also shocked to hear that he hadn’t seen Forrest Gump although it was a legend so I promised him that I’d make him watch it.

By the time it was so late that we had to get back, I was so happy with everything that it felt like I was high. My hand in Tobio’s and smiles on both of our faces we made our way back to the house by foot. During that walk we didn’t talk but it was comfortable and felt natural. It was a good sign that no matter how much we talked or how quiet we were, we could still feel comfortable around each other.

When we were on the porch Tobio stopped in his tracks so I did too. I watched his face changing rapidly and going through different emotions but I kept quiet knowing that he’d speak up when he was ready.

“This was the best day of my life so far. I hope you liked it as well”, he said shyly. I put my hand on his chest gently.

“This was perfect”, I simply stated looking at him under my lashes. He gulped audibly.

“I know that we just discovered our feelings and all but I was thinking i-if you would like to… you know… be my boyfriend”, Tobio’s nervousness could be heard in his voice which I thought was really cute. I looked at him with shining eyes and jumped to wrap arms around his neck.

“You don’t even have to ask”, I gave him an inviting kiss and his answer was clear as he lifted me against the wall in a flash and deepened the kiss. My tongue traveled on his lower lip which made the black-haired boy moan deeply.

“Boys. What about going to sleep? Tomorrow is a cleaning day”, Suga’s voice made Tobio jump further so I stumbled on my own feet. We looked at the man whose head peaked behind the door and we grinned sheepishly. He only shook his head going back inside.

I was about to follow but Tobio didn’t budge.

“Thank you”, he only said as I turned to look at him.

“No. Thank _you_ ”, I answered not leaving room for an argument by giving him a kiss and running inside grinning stupidly at myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You heard Suga ;) It's cleaning day! And Hinata shows his hidden talent.


	8. Cleaning and playing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys clean around and Hinata finds something he has missed for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see! Yeah, I really don't have a good excuse apart from being super bad at writing. Many nights I just stared at the screen thinking what the actual f**k I'm doing :'D But now I'm ready for new challenges! Luckily, I've already written the next chapter but I'll wait a couple of days before publishing it :D  
> Love u all for reading this <3333
> 
> Plus, here are the songs I've been listening to for this chapter :)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ec5TGbse5As  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ARzehpQmrjU

It was the most hilarious sight; Suga was standing beside Daichi with two mops in his hands, scarf on his head and water buckets around him. His husband held a duster that rested on his shoulder with a stern expression. We children were standing in a perfect line facing the heads of the family like we were a bunch of soldiers just about to go on a mission.

“Okay boys! Today’s a cleaning day and I expect shining surfaces and organized rooms”, Daichi was talking to us looking between every person. He could be frightening and strict but I heard the smile behind his words.

“You’re working in pairs. Dining room is for Tobio and Tanaka. Asahi and Hinata, you clean the living room and the storage room. Tadashi and Noya, the halls. Me and Daichi will do the kitchen. Everyone cleans their own rooms as well. Let the game begin!” with that we sprinted different directions like ants.

Me and Asahi moved into the living room eager to be done with this. The other boy had grabbed a mop, bucket and rags throwing one in my direction. I snatched it with ease grinning.

“If you wipe the surfaces I will do the mopping, okay?” Asahi smiled his usual somehow shy smile.

“Sure!” I agreed happily attacking the tv stand that was covered in dust. It wasn’t too bad though and the biggest reason to have a cleaning day were our own rooms. Suga and Daichi took care of the rest quite well but they thought it was good for the children to do something themselves.

Me and Asahi went like that for a while in silence. I didn’t know what I could talk about with him since he was the one of the family that I knew the least. It wasn’t like I didn’t like him but I was nervous around him because he was so hard to read.

“Hey Hinata”, I was startled by his sudden words and almost knocked down a picture of Suga and Daichi that stood in the bookshelf. Asahi apologized noticing this but I just laughed asking what he was about to say.

“I just wanted to say that I’m happy to have you in our family”, he said blushing and my heart swell warmly in my chest. I knew that it was his way to tell that he cared and liked me.

“Thank you, Asahi. You have no idea how much that means to me”, I replied. He answered by smiling and that was enough for me.

“Um, can I ask something?” I said quickly after.

“Of course”, he looked surprised for a second.

“How did you end up living here? I mean, where are you from?” I corrected quickly. Asahi looked at the ground and I immediately thought I had made him upset. I was about to apologize but then he raised his eyes to look at me.

“I really don’t know. I was left in an orphanage right after I was born. They refused to tell me anything about my family and even Suga and Daichi didn’t get anything out of them. I guess it’s better that way”, he finished shrugging. In my opinion it wasn’t fair not to tell a person anything about their origin. Asahi seemed to take it well but I guessed that it really bothered him, or at least it had bothered him before.

“How old were you when you were adopted here?” I asked.

“I was five”, he told me and I nodded.

“Suga and Daichi were a blessing”, he added lowly.

“They’re good people”, I agreed with him thinking of the couple. They were the kindness itself and I had been so lucky to get to meet so amazing people. It might sound corny but it was the truth and I respected them with every part of myself.

Asahi pointed out that we were supposed to be working so I snapped out of my thoughts and started wiping again with wide smile on my face.

 

After a while we decided to be satisfied with the living room so the next project was storage room.

“Go ahead Hinata, the nature calls”, Asahi told disappearing from my sight so I hopped the stairs two at a time and directed myself into the storage room. I opened the door and saw the piles of old books, boxes and all kinds of objects across the floor. I sighed knowing that this would take a lot more time than the living room.

My eyes traveled from books to an old-looking cabinet that was carved beautifully of dark wood. It stood out so nobly that I couldn’t help but walk closer curious to know what was inside it.

As I reached it I opened its door and the first thing I saw made me take a deep breath. A violin. It was so beautiful and looked expensive. Even under all that dust I could tell that it had been well taken care of before it was left there. Next to the violin stood its bow.

I couldn’t stop myself from running my fingers on the violin’s smooth surface. My hands were itching to get to play. I took a glance at the door and since I didn’t see anything or anyone I let myself take the instrument out blowing all the dust away.

It felt light in my hands and still so heavy. I placed it on my shoulder feeling how it fit like it belonged there. I tried the strings and noticed that one of them was off-tune so I quickly fixed it.

I took the bow putting it over the strings and breathed slowly.

When the first notes aired I knew I couldn’t stop. The song was a lullaby my mom used to sing to me every night when I was a kid and playing it after a long time felt good and sad at the same time but mostly I was just happy. Music always swallowed me like it did now.

It wasn’t until the last notes when I noticed that I had audience. I almost dropped the violin as I saw the whole family at the door all looking amazed. I looked between them and the instrument in my hands starting to panic.

“Sorry! I don’t know what happened! I just found it and thought it wouldn’t hurt to try it so I did”, I looked at my host family but none of them had moved or said anything which scared me. Fortunately, Noya opened his mouth.

“Wow, that was amazing Hinata”, he said coming closer. I stared at him.

“It was?” I asked skeptically.

“It definitely was! If we had known you could play we would have given the violin to you before”, Suga said as well. I smiled brightly by then.

“I started playing when I was three but it’s been over a year since I stopped but I used to play by myself after that”, I explained looking at the violin in my hands then continuing.

“It’s beautiful. Where did you get it?”

“It belonged to my mom who gave it with me when she put me in an orphanage”, Tadashi spoke behind Nishinoya. I looked at him and for my relief I was met with warm smile.

“It was an honor to play it”, I bowed and then about to put the violin and the bow back in the closet.

“Could you play some more?” it was Suga again who spoke up. I didn't have to think twice.

“Well, uh sure”, and it was flattering in a way so I got ready again.

Picking up a song took a second but when I came up with one I looked at the people in front of me clearing my throat. I started playing and saw everyone being as enchanted as before and I couldn’t help a grin knowing how they would react to my next move.

 

“ _I remembered black skies_  
_The lightning all around me_ _  
I remembered each flash  
As time began to blur  
Like a startling sign  
That fate had finally found me  
And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve_ _”_

 

And I had been right; the second I opened my mouth so did theirs and especially Tobio seemed like he was going to burst into tears at any second.

 

_“So give me reason_  
To prove me wrong  
To wash this memory clean  
Let the thoughts cross  
The distance in your eyes  
Give me reason  
To fill this hole  
Connect this space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies  
Across this new divide”

 

I sang my heart out through the whole song and finally when I finished a few drops of sweat were rolling down my face. I took a bow looking at everyone innocently putting the instrument back to its place.

“Amazing!” Tanaka and Nishinoya exclaimed together causing the rest of us cover our ears.

“You can play volleyball then a violin and now you can sing! Is there anything else we don’t know about?” Daichi asked chuckling behind his husband.

“I-I don’t think so. This is all I’ve got”, I joked and placed the violin back in the closet making sure nothing was broken.

“That certainly is something to be proud of”, Daichi’s words felt good.

“And all mine”, Tobio sneaked himself into the room and came to wrap his other arm around my shoulders.

“That’s possessive Tobio”, Tanaka plunged himself towards us and snatched me on his shoulder running over the room Tobio in tow. I was laughing so hard that tears poured from my eyes.

“Please be careful!” Suga was worrying like usually.

“Don’t worry father, he’s in good hands”, Tanaka yelled exiting the room me still on his shoulder.

“Let go of him!” Tobio yelled after us though his voice didn’t hold real anger. The only thing I was worried about were the stairs as Tanaka sprinted them like they were nothing. We ended up running around the house until Tanaka was panting so much that he finally stopped putting me down. I was pulled immediately in other arms by my boyfriend. Tanaka bowed in defeat.

“Tobio The Great wins this battle. But the war isn’t over”, he said hand over his heart. I chuckled and Tobio boy dropped kisses on top of my head. Suga appeared a moment later looking happy that we were all okay. That mother-hen.

“I know it’s funny and all but you still have your rooms to clean up”, he said crossing his arms. The three of us groaned but obeyed since an angry Suga wasn’t something we wanted to end this day with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's meet Ushijima, the troublemaker.


	9. Meeting Ushijima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Kageyama have a great lunch until Ushijima decides to ruin their day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back! Back again! Okay, I wrote this a while ago (about month or so XD) because I was so inspired back then. What can I say, I love writing asshole characters' moments   
> Hopefully you'll like it <3

It started as a normal school day for us. As boring as always during the lessons but fortunately romantic during the breaks. Tobio had taken to his responsibility to make sure that we spent as much time together as possible.

He proved that especially during the lunch break as he dragged me to an empty classroom and I didn’t have a clue what he was up to. However, I figured it out quickly after Tobio took packets from his backpack and set up a table for two. I was moved by his gesture but I sucked at showing it as I had to slam my hand on my mouth to hide my giggle.

His nervous smile faltered and I felt like I was the worst person in the world. I hurried to fix m mistake.

“Sorry! I’m so sorry Tobio. I tend to laugh when I’m touched or surprised”, I wanted to bang my head against the nearest wall.

Instead I approached my boyfriend taking his hands between mine. At first, I was hesitant because he hadn’t said anything yet but for my relief his smile returned.

“I wasn’t sure if I was being too sappy”, he said and his cheeks turned pink which was absolutely adorable. I rose to my tiptoes and kissed his lower lip.

“You could never be too sappy to me”, I assured.

“You’re the best”, Tobio leaned down for a proper kiss which I answered happily. My hands moved around his neck so I could steady myself.

“As much as I’d like to kiss you until I lose my mind, our break isn’t endless and it would be waste not to enjoy your surprise”, I chuckled as I pulled away. Tobio whined like a five-year-old not eager to let me go.

“Ngh, I’d prefer to eat you instead”, that made me blush furiously and even despite his own red cheeks, Tobio managed to give me a wink.

“It’s tempting, I admit but my stomach wouldn’t appreciate it enough”, I cursed my slightly breathless voice but moved to sit in front of the food on the table. I looked at Tobio expectedly so he sighed defeated and came to sit across me.

There were so many options to pick but eventually my eyes landed on a packet of Pop-tarts which I had never tasted before. I asked if I should.

“Definitely. But be careful they’re super sweet so don’t eat much if you don’t want to feel sick afterwards”, he warned chuckling. I decided to give it a try so I took a bite of a colorful cookie. My eyes widened as the taste filled my mouth. It was delicious! Sweet like Tobio said but still I had to eat the whole cookie.

“You like it?” the other asked and I nodded.

“Yes! Is there anything else I haven’t tried yet?” I asked excitedly and he laughed looking at the packages.

He spotted one and opened it revealing some sort of sausage on a stick and I looked at it curiously.

“It’s a corndog. I bet you’ll like it”, he told me so I picked one up twiddling it in front of my eyes before taking a bite.

Again, I wasn’t disappointed and I guzzled the whole thing greedily.

“Ghood!” my word was almost understandable.

“I thought so”, Tobio said watching me with his chin resting on his hands.

So we ate, talked and laughed until the bell ringing interrupted our rather lovely meal. Sighing we cleaned quickly before anyone would get in. I realized that I didn’t know how Tobio had got into the room in the first place.

“What was with the classroom?” I asked when we were safely in the hallway.

“Mr. Takeda let me in when I explained how I wanted to study in peace”, Tobio flashed a grin and I slapped his arm.

“You’re awful”, I exclaimed but couldn’t help my own grin spreading on my face.

“All because of you”, he said and was quick to take my face between his hands and kissing me.

His mouth tasted like strawberries which he had eaten not long ago. He groaned lowly when my hands traveled on his chest. He answered by tangling his own hands in my hair.

“Get a room you faggots”, we jumped apart at the shout. I saw a tall and muscular boy standing few feet away from us with disgusted face. Tobio snorted beside me.

“What do you want Ushijima?” he asked grumpily.

“I want you to stop making out in front of normal people”, the boy answered almost spitting his words out like it took all his effort to talk to us. Which probably was the case.

I was getting angry at this douche so I looked straight into his eyes.

“Sorry, but if I feel like kissing my boyfriend I’ll kiss him”, I knew I was getting on his nerves but I couldn’t care less. He had insulted us and I wasn’t going to take it. I took Tobio’s hand to prove my words and unfortunately that seemed to make Ushijima even more angry.

“You little bastard will burn in hell”, he spat giving me the most hateful look I could even imagine. Tobio stepped in front of me protectively.

“Another look at him and it’ll be your last”, he growled. After a second there was a devilish burn in Ushijima’s eyes.

“Challenge accepted”, we didn’t have time to react before he had turned and was walking away.

Tobio released a breath and turned to face me with concerned expression.

“Are you okay?” he asked. I couldn’t deny that Ushijima’s words had stung but I tried to push them out of my mind knowing how wrong he had been.

“Yes, I’m okay. Just surprised that he was being so harsh”, I answered shrugging.

“Ushijima is an idiot and you shouldn’t care about him”, Tobio hugged me reassuringly.

“In a way I don’t care but I can’t deny that it hurt”, I mumbled against his jacket’s soft fabric. The boy sighed.

“Forget about him. We should concentrate on worthy things like the fact that we’re already late from our lesson”, he said causing me to gasp. _How much time did this episode take?_ I thought.

“Let’s go before Mr. Ukai kills us”, I suggested and he agreed so we started moving to the gym.

Our hands were clasped together tightly and I felt safe Tobio beside me. Still, I had a bad feeling that this wasn’t the last time we were going to hear about Ushijima. I only hoped that for once my instinct was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess it's going to be Halloween next ;)


End file.
